


It Takes Two

by whizzvin_writes



Category: The New Normal
Genre: ALSO HC THAT BRYAN'S MOM NEVER APOLOGIZED, Angst, Anxious Bryan Collins, Bryan had a shitty childhood, Fluff, Give us more content for TNN, He doesn't wanna be like his dad, Hurt/Comfort, Let me self project???, M/M, Panic Attacks, i would die for these two, non-graphic injury, reassurance, they're perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzvin_writes/pseuds/whizzvin_writes
Summary: What happened if the bigot in episode three got physical?
Relationships: Bryan Collins/David Sawyer
Kudos: 25





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't call me out for the Hairspray reference.)
> 
> Check me out on tumblr at @whizzvin-writes! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated.

“Bry, you can’t just go out and play hero whenever you want.” David murmured, pressing a cotton ball dripping with rubbing alcohol to Bryan’s lip.

“Yeah, because I was going to let him talk to you like that.” Bryan responded sarcastically. He yelped and winced when the cotton made contact. “Babe, that hurts.”

“It wouldn’t have had to hurt if you had just ignored him. He wasn’t worth our time.” David took his lover’s hands into his own. Bryan quickly snatched his back, looking down.

“Are we supposed to raise our kid to be ashamed of their parents?” He whispered, shakily. David stared for a moment, not knowing what to say.

“What do you mean, Bry?”

“I mean, what are we doing? We’re bringing a kid into a world of hatred and they could get bullied or teased, all because of two dads. That would be our fault.” Bryan paused, tensing up and trying not to cry. “It would be my fault. I’m the one who convinced you to have a kid. It would be my fault that they would-“ He was cut off by sobbing, unable to hold back anymore. David quickly wrapped his arms around Bryan and began to rub circles in his back while rocking them back and forth.

“Shhhh it’s okay honey, just breathe with me alright? You’re alright Bry, you’re doing so well.” David encouraged. Bryan held onto his boyfriend, gasping for breath.

“I’m not- I cant-“

“Yes you can, you've done it before. Just breathe sweetheart.” David held on tighter. “Breathe with me, alright? In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. You’re doing so good for me.”

“Sorry,” Bryan mumbled, hiding his face in David’s shoulder after calming down. “I just… I don’t want them to feel like a burden. To feel different. I went through that, and not in the good different way. I don’t want to be what ruins it for our kid.”

“Look at me.” David said, causing Bryan to look up. “You’re going to be an amazing father. You and me both. We’re going to be wonderful parents.” Bryan opened his mouth in protest, but David continued. “Yeah, I worry too. But a real family are parents who love their child. And we’re going to love them with all our hearts, right?” He asked, smiling. Bryan nodded.

“I love you so much David.” He leaned forward to give his boyfriend a kiss. “So so much.”

“I love you too, Bry. We’re gonna get through this together.”


End file.
